


In the Night

by Ravendite



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Reader Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendite/pseuds/Ravendite
Summary: You and Bucky are friends with benefits, in a loose relationship by night, but then when outside forces-friends, gossip blogs, parties- start pushing things into the light your relationship with Bucky must evolve. Will it progress into a friendship or will you go back to just being friends.





	1. Chapter 1

It started a few months ago. It was only supposed to be one night. You were out on one of the nights off. You were both sweaty and tired, hopelessly horny and slightly buzzed. And Bucky, with his blue eyes and raven hair and sexy body, he siddled up next to you, his seducing words tickling in your ears, skin whispering against your skin, and fingers ghosting across your hips. You wanted more of what he was offering.

That night was an intense haze of lust and moans and pleasure and some of the best sex you could remember and it was supposed to be only one night. But one night turned into another night and then another and soon it was a regular thing.

Wednesday

You panted, tangled in the sheets as you came down from your high. Bucky was next to you, his eyes closed in bliss, his breath tinged with the smell of the alcohol he’d drunk earlier with Steve.

“Mmmm was so good doll,” he muttered.

“Mhm. You trying to come back tomorrow night?” you asked him.

He jerked towards you.

“I mean…maybe. Is it a problem?” he asked.

“No no. I’m just saying. You’re in here at least three times a week. I was asking if I should expect you tomorrow,” You said.

“Oh…I guess I am here a lot.” He said, his voice sounding off.

“But maybe I like seeing you. Y’know this is the only time I get to see you outside of training. Otherwise you’re always hanging out with Steve or Tony. I mean I get it. Steve’s America’s golden boy. Tony’s an asshole, but he’s a rich, genius asshole,” He said.

You laughed, “I’m just making sure Tony doesn’t do stupid things. And Steve is, well, he’s my friend,” You said.

“Well I’m your friend, but you don’t seem to wanna be seen in public with me, like you do with your friend Steve. Wait…Am I your friend?” he asked.

You giggled, “of course you are. You know you gotta be at least a friend. I don’t do what I do with you with just anyone.”

“Yeah. Of course.” He muttered.

Bucky’s face seemed to drop when you said that, but he recovered quickly, plastering a cocky smirk on his face.

“Well I always find lots of pleasure when I come here that’s why I keep coming back,” he said, tracing his fingers down your body. He moved to lean over you, smirking as your breath hitched and his fingers trailed lower.

“And I always deliver pleasure too. Lots of it. Multiple times. So…I don’t know why you’re complaining,” he said, his fingers dipping between your legs.

“No complaints,” you breathed before your words dissolved into moans.

***

Friday 

You didn’t see Bucky the next night. Or the night after that. Or even during the following days. Which is how you ended up looking ridiculous, sparring and dancing with a punching bag.

Natasha walked into the training room and stopped, trying to hold in a laugh as she watched you ducking and leaping and spinning around the stationary bag.

“Y/N what’re you doing?” she called.

“Sparring training!” you responded.

She laughed.

“Well, unlike the punching bag, your enemies will actually hit you back,” She said.

You sighed, “Normally I practice with a partner who hits back.”

“Where is Barnes?” she asked.

“Don’t know. Haven’t seen him in a few days,” You said.

“I thought you saw him every night,” she replied with a suggestive smirk.

“Not every night. And lately things are different. It feels like there could be something more. And I think I might really like him,” you said.

Natasha grabbed your hand before you hit the punch bag.

“You train a lot. Why don’t you take a break for today? You can tell me about what’s going on with Barnes while we find something to wear to Stark’s stupid party tonight.” She said.

***

“So…the sex must be pretty good since you’re with him almost every night,” she said as she looked over a black dress.

“Yeah…but it’s more than that. I really like him. For more than just orgasms Nat!” you said.

“Y/N, sweetie, are you sure about that? Barnes…he really isn’t someone you should develop feelings for. I’ve never seen him in a serious relationship,” she said.

“We’ve been doing this for two months!” you responded.

“And that’s the closest I’ve ever seen to him being in a serious relationship. That’s the longest-“

“Exactly! So if he’s stuck around for this long in this kind of relationship maybe that means it can be something more,” you said.

Natasha made a face.

“Are you sure you want to go down that road?” Nat asked as she rifled through the clothes in front of her.

“The whole reason I slept with him in the first place is because I liked him. And, this thing we’ve had, it’s made me like him more,” you said.

“In that case,” Nat said, pulling out a classy, sexy dress, “wear this tonight. It’ll give Bucky the push he needs. Show him you’re kind of girl he wants by his side, night and day.”

***

Bucky didn’t know why he kept staring at the picture or why it hurt so much to look at the picture or how the hell he kept stumbling across the picture when he could barely figure out how to use the damn smartphone, but here he was. Staring at that damned picture for the tenth time.

In the picture you looked beautiful. Your hair was down and you were wearing casual clothes. Your smile and your eyes were bright under the sun and you looked so beautiful it made him smile. That part made him smile. You were sitting in an outside café across from his best friend and Steve’s blue eyes were filled with bliss and one of his hands was clasping yours across the table.

Bucky felt a sharp pang, twisting in his gut every time he looked at that picture. It shouldn’t bother him so much. The two of you had never indicated that you had a relationship beyond the nights you spent together. And it shouldn’t bother Bucky that you didn’t want that relationship with him, you’d made that pretty clear the other night.

Hell, it even seemed like you were tired of him visiting so much at night and he was overindulging because it was the only time he got to see you. It shouldn’t bother him that you didn’t want to be with him publicly. He understood. Publicly, he was still Hydra’s Winter Soldier, and Steve was America’s Golden Boy. And every girl wanted to date a hero. He understood completely why you’d rather be with someone like Steve. He understood…but it still hurt.

“Hey Buck. You doing ok?” Steve asked as he walked into the room.

“Oh yeah. I’m fine. Just checking out that news website Peter showed us the other day,” Bucky said.

Steve chuckled.

“Bucky that isn’t news it’s gossip. There’s a big difference. News is true. Gossip is speculation for entertainment,” Steve said.

“Well the gossip sites seem to find The Avengers quite entertaining, especially you. They just love shining light on America’s golden boy,” Bucky said, surprised by the hint of bitterness in his voice. He was shocked with himself and buried that away. He should be happy for his friend. Steve was an awesome guy and he deserved an amazing girl like Y/N.

Steve noticed what Bucky was looking at.

“Bucky that’s not..Peter was wrong. When he burst in here with that picture and said something about the gossip sites saying we’re engaged. None of that’s true,” Steve said.

“Y/N’s a great girl,” Bucky said.

Steve smiled and nodded and gave Bucky a pointed look.

“She’s an awesome girl. She’s beautiful, smart, funny, caring. She’ll make someone an amazing girlfriend one day,” Steve said.

Bucky got up and left. He didn’t want to hear Steve gushing about the amazing girl that would soon be his girlfriend. The amazing girl that Bucky had grown too close to. He stopped and leaned against the wall and he tried to face his feelings. His jealousy. He hated that he was jealous. Steve was his best friend. He’d always wanted the best for Steve and Y/N was the best girl there was, so he should want her for Steve, be happy for both of them. And the fact that he wanted her for himself, wanted her so much that it made him not want the best girl for his best friend. That meant that he was too close to Y/N. Way too close to her. And he needed to fix that.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday

You smiled as you looked in the mirror.

“You look fabulous. Hot. Sexy. You’re gonna make every guy in there wish you were theirs. Especially Barnes,” Nat said as she stood next to you, posing in her own hot, black dress.

“Thanks Nat. You look gorgeous as well,” you said to her. She smiled and tugged on your hand to pull you out the door.

“So you’re just gonna have a conversation with him?” Natasha asked.

You nodded. You kept

“No big declarations of love or marriage or anything? Cause that might scare him off,” she joked.

You lightly punched her arm.

“Bucky’s not like that. And it’s not a big deal. I’m just going to ask him if he wants to be more than friends with benefits. Ask if we can hang out sometime, during the day. With our clothes on, And talk more. That’s it,” you said.

She nodded, “well tell me how it goes,” she said.

You arrived at the party. The room was already buzzing with conversation and music and the clinking of glasses. You couldn’t help but notice all the admiring eyes pinned to you as you walked into the room. It made you smile, but there was only one pair of clear blue eyes that you cared about.

You scanned the room but didn’t see Bucky anywhere.

“Y/N!” a voice called.

You spun around and a flash of blue eyes made your heart jump, but then you registered the blond hair. Why did you feel disappointed?

“Hey Steve,” you said.

“Hey Y/N. Wow! You look stunning tonight,” Steve said, looking over your outfit.

“Thank you Steve. You don’t look so bad yourself,” you said.

“You know, you look gorgeous, but you’re missing something,” Steve said.

“What’s that?” you asked.

“A date,” he responded.

“As amazing as you look by yourself you’d look even better with a handsome man on your arm. Especially a man with dark hair and blue eyes, maybe a chunk or two of silver in his body, you know for aesthetic purposes,” he said.

You just stared at him, confused.

“Steve how much have you had to drink?” you asked him.

He sighed, “I can’t get drunk. It’s serum stuff. Y’know Bucky is really great. Like, he’s one of the best guys ever. He’s caring, he took care of me for years back in Brooklyn after my parents died. Even before that. He’s also fun. We used to go to Coney Island. We were broke but it was fun cause Bucky made it fun cause he’s a fun person. What else do girls like…? Oh he’s strong. He’s really strong. He was a sergeant in the army. And did I tell you about the time he ripped the roof off Sam’s car? Super strong guy. Caring, fun, strong…he’d make someone a great boyfriend someday,” Steve said, giving you a pointed look.

You smiled at Steve and laughed.

“Thank you for sharing that with me Steve. I don’t get to hear a lot of stories of you guys from the 40s,” you said.

“Yep. The 40s. That was over 70 years ago. 70 years since Bucky’s had a girlfriend. Bout time someone changed that huh?” Steve prompted.

You nodded.

“So you agree that Bucky needs a girlfriend?” Steve asked, hopefully. Suddenly his demeanor changed. He stood up and from his height he must have seen something dismaying. His face feel into an expression of exasperation. He dropped back down into his seat, dropped his face in his hands and groaned, muttering disgruntled phrases.

“…both so damn dense…hard to make them happy…how…so dense” he muttered. You tried to make out what he was saying then you lost focus.

You weren’t paying attention because the person you’d been looking for all night had finally walked into the room. You jumped up from your seat when you saw Bucky. He looked so handsome a black suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes. Your heart jumped.

Then the crowd cleared a bit and you saw that he had someone on his arm. A girl on his arm. A beautiful girl on his arm. A beautiful girl that he had proudly by his side. She looked dainty and feminine and fabulous. The kind of girl that would’ve been the most popular girl in school and won every beauty pageant. The kind of girl who Bucky would be proud to be seen with in public.

You heart plummeted into your stomach and then exploded, leaving a miserable, gnawing feeling in your gut.

“Looks like Bucky already has a girlfriend. Someone he cares about and is proud to be with during the day, not just use for a quick fuck at night,” you said, getting up to leave.

You hurried through the crowd to the bathrooms. As soon as the door was closed you let the pain wash over you.

He’d been using you this whole time. Natasha was right. And the worst part was that you thought you’d been using him too, that it was just physical, that you wouldn’t get caught up, but you’d had. You’d been lying to yourself. You had feelings for Bucky or else this wouldn’t hurt so bad.

You heard the door open and saw Nat storm in. She looked murderous, but when she saw you her expression softened and she pulled you into a hug.

“You were right. About everything. There was nothing there. I shouldn’t have developed feelings for him. And I was stupid to think he’d want me to be his girlfriend. Turns out he already had a girlfriend and he was just using me for sex on the nights when he couldn’t get sex from her. Cause I was there right next door to him. That’s why he wanted me. But during the day, to be with publicly he wanted her. The girl he actually cares about,” you rambled.

“Y/N. Shut up. Don’t you dare say that about yourself. Barnes is a fucking idiot. I don’t give a damn about what he wanted it or why he wanted it. That doesn’t change who you are. You are Y/F/N Y/L/N. You’re gorgeous, smart, sweet, fun. You’re the kind of girl that any guy would be lucky to have. The kind of girl half the guys here tonight wish they could have. But it doesn’t matter what any guy thinks or wants. That doesn’t change who you are. And you are amazing. Regardless,” she said.

You hugged her tightly as her words sunk in.

“Thank you Nat,” you said.

Her words didn’t erase the hurt, but they did give you the push you needed towards confidence. You looked in the mirror and fixed your makeup and repeated a mantra in your head about who you were to reinvigorate your confidence. You banished the negative thoughts about not being enough to be Bucky’s girlfriend. That was his problem, not yours.

“Thanks again Nat. Thanks for coming here to talk to me. That was just what I needed,” You said.

“Well I was debating between killing Barnes and checking on you, but then I realized that I can do both. Because once I remind of who you are, how fucking fantabulous you are, then you can go back out there and emotionally kill Barnes with regret. Show that dumb, blind son of a bitch what he’s missing out on. Now go have some fun like pretty, single ladies do,” she said.

You smiled as you left the bathroom, then you straightened your spine and strutted back into the party room. Immediately, you were intercepted by Tony.

“Wow! Just…wow. You look absolutely ravishing tonight Y/N,” Tony said.

“Thank you Tony. You look pretty good yourself. And your party is amazing,” you said.

“Well I’s to raise money for charity so I figured it should be. Since you think the party’s so great you wanna reward the host with a dance?” Tony asked, holding out his hand.

Before you could respond someone from behind pushed you into him. You fell against his body and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a dancing position where your bodies were pressed together and you were stepping in a waltz that matched the tempo of the music.

The music was perfect for talking. Tony’s snarky comments about the stuffy rich people he’d invited to his party had you cracking up for the duration of the three songs you danced to.

You didn’t notice the blue eyes glaring daggers at you from across the room or the metal fist that was clenched into a tight ball as he watched you in Tony’s arms. He couldn’t stand to see that and half the instincts in his body screamed at him to rip Tony away from you.

Tony? Why Tony? He kept thinking. Tony is an asshole. She won’t be with me publicly but she’ll be with him publicly?! Bucky kept thinking.

He couldn’t stop thinking it. His eyes kept straying to you and Tony on the dance floor, no matter how many times he tried to look away.

His date (was it Claire? Clarissa?) could tell that he was annoyed and kept trying to get his attention. He ignored her. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you. You were dancing so slowly, as if to tantalize him.

Belatedly, he realized that the song was slow, so he got up, went to the DJ and asked him to play something fast and hard. The DJ started playing something he called rap music. Bucky shrugged. He didn’t recognize the style but it did the trick. Tony and Y/N broke apart and left the dance floor, when there was no more slow music to dance to, but it backfired on him when they made their way from the dance floor to the bar, where he and his date were sitting.

“Hey Frosty,” Tony greeted as he hopped up on a stool. You hopped up next to Tony onto the stool right next to Bucky.

Bucky felt his eyes widen as he took you in. You looked…radiant. You always looked beautiful, but tonight, tonight you were without a doubt one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen, but you still looked like the Y/N he knew, his Y/N. No! Bucky chastised himself for thinking like that and a flash of pain hit him, when he thought about how this gorgeous girl wasn’t his.

“She looks absolutely ravishing, doesn’t she?” Tony asked, noticing Bucky’s slack jawed staring at you.

Bucky quickly recovered. A mask of cocky indifference falling over his face hiding the fact that he was seething. He was seething over the fact that Tony was with you and looking at you like he could have you.

Tony smiled when he saw Bucky’s anger, but then the anger bubbled out in the wrong way.

“Eh…her dress is a but revealing for my taste. But it doesn’t matter, cause I’ve seen it all before.” He said. Tony’s smile dropped.

Both you and Bucky’s date both gasped. You pushed your chair back.

“Shit. I’m sorry. I’m sorry Y/N. I didn’t mean-“ he sputtered, but you were already gone. Bucky’s date tapped his arm impatiently.

“Sorry to her? What about me?” she asked. Bucky turned to her.

“I’m sorry to you as well. I should be focusing my attention on you tonight,” he said. I shouldn’t be focusing on Y/N, he reminded himself.

His date nodded.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be focusing on you from now on. Would you like to dance?” he asked her, holding out his hand to her. His eyes were boring into her with the effort of now looking at you. She smiled, delighted by his attention and took his hand.

You didn’t know where you were storming off to, but you knew you needed to get away from Bucky. How did he manage to make you feel like that?

“Y/N. Stop. Where are you going?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know where I’m going. I’m just…going,” you said.

“Y/N you should try to enjoy yourself. No matter what happened back there you deserve the chance to enjoy yourself. Come on. Let me get you a drink and you can tell me what made you so upset,” he said.

You nodded and allowed Steve to pull you back to the bar.

“He came with a date. He’s been sleeping with me every night but he came with a date. And then, just now, he threw it in my face that I’m his woman of the night while she’s the girl he actually cares about.” You rambled before Steve cut you off.

“Y/N I’m gonna have to stop you right there because you’re wrong. I’ve never seen Clarissa with him before tonight. She’s flirted with him in the past and he always brushed her off. Always. I don’t know why he’s with her tonight, but she’s not the one he’s always talking about. He’s always talking about you and asking about you and staring at random pictures that gossip bloggers post about you for some odd reason. Point is, he cares about you. A lot,” Steve said.

“Then why the hell is he here with her?” you asked.

Steve sighed, a pensive expression falling over his face. Then suddenly he jumped up.

“Come dance with me Y/N. It’s important that you try to have fun at this party,” he said.

You were confused but you grabbed his hand. He was right. You should try to have fun.

You were surprised that Steve knew the dances to the quicker songs, but you let loose a little, left your emotions behind and lost yourself in the music, as you let your body writhe to the beat.

Steve kept glancing across the dance floor, to where his best friend was staring daggers at them, but every time, Bucky would stop and try to school his expression into something calm and he’d turn away. The next time Bucky looked your way Steve did something rash.

“Y/N do you trust me?” he asked.

“Of course Steve why-“

Steve cut you off as he twirled you in his arms, dipped you, and captured your lips in a kiss. He caressed your face in one hand and held your body in the other. From the outside it looked like a passionate kiss, but Steve’s lips against yours was warm, still, and chaste, barely touching yours.

Steve pulled you back up and looked over your shoulder, smiling at what he saw.

“Steve what was tha-“

“There’s the push he needed. There’s someone you need to talk to,” Steve said, releasing you.

You heard footsteps behind you and turned to see Bucky storming towards you.

He grabbed your arm.

“We need to talk. Can we talk?” he asked.

“No we can’t-“

“Yes. You two need to talk. That staircase over there leads to the rooftop. It’s very quiet. And I’ll make sure you’re not distracted by unwelcome guests,” Steve said, pushing you towards Bucky. Bucky held out his hand. You ignored it his hand, but you did follow him to the staircase.

Steve turned around and saw Bucky’s date Clarissa was chasing after him, but he stopped her.

“Clarissa let it go already,” he said.

“He came with me!” she said.

“And he will leave with her. We have had an entire plan running all night to make sure of that,” he said.

“We?” Clarissa asked.

“Yeah. Me and some friends. What did I tell you when you first started flirting with Bucky at that bar?” Steve asked.

“You lied! You said he had a girlfriend. She isn’t his girlfriend.” Clarissa said.

“Well she should be. I want the best for my friend and…it’s obvious that they’re great for each other,” he said.

She laughed and tried, weakly to break out of his grasp.

“Clarissa. I am trying to get my OTP together. Don’t you dare try to sink my ship. Not that you could sink my ship.” Steve said.

Clarissa smiled.

“No. I won’t. It’s pretty clear he’s in love with her. Hasn’t been able to look away from her all night.” She said.

***

The city was beautiful. The lights were mesmerizing and the breeze was pleasant. It was the perfect distraction from all the confusion running through your head. All of that confusion was the reason why you couldn’t find the right words to break the silence. The only sound was the wind singing through the skyscrapers.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said.

You turned to look at him.

“For what?” you asked.

“For what I said earlier. About how you look,” he said.

“You should be,” you said, your anger at him rising up, “how dare you try to talk to me as though I’m less than, make me feel like I’m just some girl you use for sex! You have no right to talk to me like that or make me feel like that. Just because you don’t think I’m good enough to be with publicly doesn’t mean you should try to make me feel a certain way about myself!” you yelled at him.

“I make you feel less than? You have no right to blame this on me when you’re the one who won’t be with me in public! You hang out with Steve all the time, always going out on dates and shit with him in public because he’s Captain America and you love being seen in public with a hero. Meanwhile you only want to see the fucking Winter Soldier to fuck! How do you think that makes me feel?” he asked.

“Bucky…is that what you think?” you asked him.

He dropped his head in his hands.

“Shit. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean to come off like that. Steve is my best friend I shouldn’t be jealous of him. I care about both of you. And I should be happy for both of you,” he said softly as he sat down on the ground.

“Bucky-“ you said. He cut you off.

“No. Y/N. I need to get everything out. And I need to apologize. I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I should be happy for you. Wait. If you want to date Steve, you should date Steve, but you’re gonna have to stop sleeping with me because Steve deserves better than someone cheating on him, and that means I won’t get to see you anymore or spend time with you every night and that’ll hurt because I’ll miss you. I like spending time with you. Not for the sex, but just to be around you. I thought that the sex was what it took for me to get to spend a few hours with you but those are the moments I lived for. When I got to spend time with you.

And tonight. I’m sorry for how I acted tonight. I was jealous. You look so, so beautiful and it made me wish you were mine and I shouldn’t wish you were mine because you’re not a possession bu-“

You cut him off with a kiss.

“I would love to be yours.” You whispered.

Bucky jerked away from you, his eyes wide. You placed your finger over his lips.

“Now let me explain,” you said.

“I never said I didn’t want to be with you in public. You’ve never dated. And Nat told me it was dangerous to have feelings for you, that it would scare you off, so I was trying not scare you off by being too clingy or demanding too much, but I started developing feelings for you after a week.”

“I’d had feelings for you all along. I’d had a crush on you but I wouldn’t talk to you, until the alcohol gave me enough courage to,” Bucky said quietly.

“And I’m not dating Steve. At all. We have always been only friends. We just have this thing where we end missions by rewarding ourselves with something sweet-pie, ice cream, cake. That’s all it is. End of mission tradition. Not dates. In fact, I think Steve has been pushing me to date you.” You said.

Bucky smiled. That sounded like something his lovably meddling best friend would do.

“And Bucky? One more thing. You’re not the Winter Soldier. You’re not a villain. You’re not less than Steve or anyone here. You’re Sergeant Bucky Barnes and you’re a hero too,” you said.

“Bucky wrapped his arms around you and pulled you so you were sitting next to him, his flesh arm wrapped around you, your head on his shoulder.

“Thank you. Thank you for seeing me. Y’know this is one of the reasons I got so attached to you in the first place. You gotta stop saying stuff like that. And while you’re at it stop being so darn cute and beautiful and amazing,” he said.

You laughed.

“Well maybe I like you being attached to me because I’m pretty attached to you,” you said.

Bucky smiled, then his smile flickered.

“I’m sorry about bringing a date tonight. I thought I was too attached to you and you didn’t feel the same and I thought that if I started dating someone else, then I could get my feelings out of the way of you and Steve’s happiness,” he said.

“Earlier Steve kept muttering about how “both of them are so dense”. You think he was talking about us?” you asked him.

Bucky chuckled.

“Probably. Looks like everyone could see us together, except us,” he said.

“So you wanna be together then?” you asked.

Bucky nodded.

“I’m falling pretty hard for you doll…but I want to start our relationship off right. The way I should’ve at first. I’ll take you on dates and be a gentleman and then drop you off and if things go well you’ll kiss me on your doorstep and then after a few dates then maybe we bring up sex. That way I can prove this isn’t just about sex because you mean so much more to me than sex.” Bucky said.

“I’d love that,” you said.

“Y/N will you go out on a date with me? I can pick you up tomorrow at 7,” Bucky said. You smiled.

“I’d be delighted to go on a date with you,” you told him, squeezing his metal hand.

You just stared at each other, content with the love filled silence, until a sound cut through the air.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

You jumped and Bucky laughed pointing at his watch.

“It’s midnight. You think we should get back?” he asked. You smiled and nodded. He helped you stand up and you headed inside.

When you two walked in hand in hand, Steve cheered.

You smiled as you realized, whatever relationship you had had before had survived the night, and now as the morning dawned, your relationship dawned into something new and beautiful and strong that would last through the day and the night.


End file.
